Rise Of Skywalker
by JediGoddess12345
Summary: (Based on the new film coming out in December 2019.) A new enemy has risen, causing Kylo and the Resistance to team up and fight together after Kylo was overthrown and General Hux ensuring the First Order sees Kylo as the enemy. Finding out what they can, they plan to put an end to this new enemy as quickly. What will happen next? Will Kylo leave the Dark Side behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rey, Finn, Chewie were at base with Leia and the rest of the rebels. Han Solo's death has really affected those close to him. They decide to set up a small memorial for him as they cannot bury him, due to how he died. Once it was done, it was time to focus on the problem at hand. Kylo Ren. Rey was adamant she could still bring him back to the light.

__"How will you bring him back?"__ Leia asks Rey

__"Ben is conflicted, it's tearing him apart."__ Rey replies__"He can't keep this up forever. He's forcing himself to do the things he's doing. He doesn't really want to be with the First Order, I can see it in his eyes. He's only going to make himself suffer and I won't let that happen. He belongs here...with you."__

__"I hope you're right, Rey."__ Leia sighs__"I just want him back. I feel terrible for how things have turned out."__

__"I know."__ Rey replies__"He belongs here and he knows it. I am going to help him."__

Leia smiles and hugs Rey. Leia leaves to take care of some duties around the base. Rey is left to think about how she's going to go about bringing back Ben. That's until she was approached by Finn who told her they were to be sent on a mission and they need to go back to Jakku. Rey gets up and follows Finn to the Falcon with Chewie sitting in the Falcon waiting to leave. Once Rey and Finn get on the Falcon, Chewie growls happily and begins setting off. They arrive on Jakku and exit the ship.

__"So what are we looking for?"__ Rey asks

__"You mean who"__ Finn replies__"And the answer is Kylo Ren. His ship has been spotted on the planet."__

__"It's unusual for him to have not made an entrance yet."__ Rey says__"let's split up and look, if you find him, just contact me."__

__"let's do it."__ Finn replies

The team split up and begin expanding their search for Kylo Ren and cover more ground. Rey notices something, she can't quite see anything but something inside is telling her something or someone is near. Then she hears a familiar voice in her head.

Rey is a little confused. She then realises what's nearby. she found him. Kylo Ren. She grabs her lightsaber, ignites it and turns toward the noise of his Tie Interceptor fills the air, she turns to face the ship. She then turns around again and starts running while contacting the others quickly to say she found Kylo Ren. As the ship gets closer, she jumps high into the air, flips over and managed to land on top of the Tie Interceptor. Kylo Ren is visibly confused, he can't see where Rey went. That's when he clicks, and realises she's in fact standing on top of his ship!

__"Why does she have to make everything so complicated?!"__ Kylo Ren mutters preparing to land his ship. he exits his ship and stands back to see Rey.  
__  
"What are you doing up there?!"__ Kylo shouts__"Are you insane?!"__

__"It was the only way."__ Rey calls back__"I knew you wouldn't just fly off with me still on the ship. What are you doing here?"__

__"What's it to you?"__ Kylo questions__"I don't need anyone's permission to go to other planets."__

__"When you go to other planets, destruction usually follows."__ Rey rolls her eyes

__"Thanks for the motivational speech."__ Kylo rolls his eyes in annoyance

__"But it doesn't have to be that way."__ Rey replies__"You can leave behind the First Order, join us and start a new life."__

__"It's not that simple, Rey"__ Kylo sighs__"Walking away from the First Order means I have to come to terms with what I've done, I'm not ready for that."__

__"How are you supposed to go on with your life if you can't let the past go?"__ Rey asks__"You were the one who told me to let the past die. You told me it was the only way to become what I was meant to be. You need to take the same advice, Ben."__

__"Imagine having to face all the people I've wronged, don't be ridiculous."__ Kylo snaps

__"You're impossible."__ Rey sighs shaking her head

Rey suddenly stopped what she was doing and began looking around. She sensed something like there's another presence nearby. Then she began to wonder where the other rebels were, they should have joined up with her by now. Unless they're facing Kylo's Stormtroopers. This other presence bothers her though. it's dark, and is strong.  
She hears a familiar voice in her head.

__"We've passed on all we know. A thousand Generations live in you now."__ Luke Skywalker's voice echo's in Rey's head__"But this is your fight."__

Rey is left rather confused, why did Luke say that? What fight is he talking about?

__"What is it?"__ Kylo asks

__"Do you feel that presence?"__ Rey asks

__"Yes."__ Kylo replies__"I want to know who it is."__

__"Whoever it is"__ Rey says__"Is very powerful, and dark."__

That's when they hear a cackling laugh erupt. Kylo and Rey look around to see if they can see this person, but they can't. It's up to them to find out who this person is, they're close, but where?

__"Who came with you?"__ Rey asks

__"No one, just me and the Stormtroopers."__ Kylo replies

__"Are you sure?"__ Rey asks__"Because whoever that is, isn't with the resistance."__

__"No one has joined the First Order, I would know."__ Kylo replies__"I'm the supreme leader, I should know."__

__"The First Order is mine now."__ The voice cackles

Kylo turns on his heels to face toward the voice__"I don't know who you are, but let's make one thing clear, the First Order is MINE."__

__"You can't rule when you don't know what you want Ben Solo."__ the voice replies

__"Show yourself."__ Rey demands

__"How do you know my name?"__ Kylo snaps

__"I've been watching you for a long time, young Solo."__ The voice calls out again as a cloaked figure comes out from hiding__"I've watched you grow, turn to the Dark Side and I watch you as you fight your inner conflict. I am Emperor Palpatine. Your mother will know who I am. Why don't you ask her about me?"__

__"I don't care who you are, the First Order is mine to rule."__ Kylo sneers

__"It's already too late."__ Palpatine replies with a smirk__"With the help of General Hux, The First Order see me as their Emperor now. You've been overthrown! The First Order sees you as more of an enemy now! Where will you go now?"__

Kylo grunts under his breath. He knows Palpatine is right, he won't be welcome within the First Order now. Hux will have made sure everyone sees him as the enemy. There's no surprise that Hux turned on him like he did, it was obvious Hux hated Kylo. Kylo watches as Palpatine starts walking away and a ship descends to pick him up. Kylo watches the new enemy leave and is left wondering where to go from this point.

__"What do we do now?!"__ Rey asks rather confused

__"I have no idea."__ Kylo sighs__"I don't know where I'm going to live for now either! it's not like just anyone will be willing to take in the former Supreme Leader of the First Order!"__

__"Maybe I can talk to Leia, see what she says!"__ Rey replies

__"You're going to tell her about Palpatine over comms?"__ Kylo asks__"Not a good idea."__

__"I'll tell her you need to come back to base with me to explain what's going on?"__ Rey asks

__"That's probably best."__ Kylo replies

Rey goes into the Falcon to contact Leia and Kylo is stood outside looking up at the sky. He sighs heavily and awaits Rey's return.  
In the Falcon it seems not everyone is on board with Rey.

__"You mean to say you want to bring Kylo Ren INTO the base?!"__ Poe nearly shouts__"Are you insane?!"__

__"We have a much bigger problem than Kylo right now! It's better to explain in person, but I think we are going to need Kylo, at least for now."__ Rey sighs__"I know it isn't ideal, and I understand why some of you are concerned, but the threat we have now is far bigger."__

__"Just bring him here and we can talk about this further."__ Leia replies

__"Thank you!"__ Rey replies happily

Rey exits the Falcon with a smile__"It's time to go!"__

__"They're okay with me going there?"__ Kylo asks  
__  
"Well quite a few people don't agree with it but they'll understand soon."__ Rey replies.

With a nod, Kylo climbs into his ship, and Rey in the Falcon. Rey leads Kylo to the resistance base and land their ships. As Kylo and Rey exit the ships they can see Finn, Chewie, Poe, and Leia standing outside. Kylo becomes visibly nervous. He hasn't seen his mother since just after he killed Han. Kylo takes a minute to pull himself together, he then walks side by side with Rey until they come face to face with the rebels standing at the door. Kylo notices everyone's uneasy, he knows that he's the reason but tries to ignore it.

__"We should probably go somewhere to talk.."__ Kylo says quietly.

Leia leads the inside where Kylo feels all eyes on him. They enter a room and Kylo sighs.

__"I know you're all wondering why I'm here and I know you're not a fan of the idea. I get it. There's a much larger issue now. One that only 1 person in this room knows of."__ Kylo says looking toward his mother__"There was an enemy that you and Luke faced many years ago and seems like he's back."__

__"Who?"__ Leia asks sounding concerned

__"Emperor Palpatine."__ Kylo replies__"With the help of Hux, he's managed to overthrow me. I cannot go back to the Starkiller Base as Hux has made sure everyone there sees me as an enemy, I currently have no place to go. I don't know how he's still around, I don't know where he's been. All I know is what he told me. He's been watching me, even before I turned to the Dark Side. He needs to go, and for good."__

__"So you can continue Vader's work, right?"__ Poe rolls his eyes.

__"I don't know what's gunna happen after this is over."__ Kylo says__"Here and now is more important."__

__"Well, we need a plan."__ Leia says__"For now, my son will be staying here with us. If the threat is really this big, we need all the help we can get, and Ben is offering his."__

__"Only so he can go on and try to kill us!"__ Poe snaps

__"Enough."__ Leia says firmly__"That is the plan. We will start the real plan tomorrow."__

Leia conveys the information to the rest of the rebels, whom aren't happy but know how big the threat is.__  
__Rey then leads Kylo to an unoccupied room where he could stay. Not many rebels were accepting of it but at this point, they had no choice. Everyone beds down for the night and tries to get some sleep. The threat at hand is on everyone's mind. They've all heard the stories and for him to come back again made things complicated and a little scary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kylo wakes early the next morning, he lays on the bed, without moving, thinking about the previous days events. With a little effort, Kylo pulls himself from bed, showers and gets dressed. He walks to the door and hesitates for a moment, he understands why the rebels are reluctant but it is still awkward when all eyes are on him. taking a deep breath, Kylo opens the door, steps out and pulls the door shut quietly behind him. Unsure where he's going, Kylo begins walking the halls and hoping to bump into Rey, so it won't feel so awkward. He continues walking and sees Leia. She smiles warmly at him and gestures him to walk with her. Kylo walks beside his mother.

__"Did you sleep well?" __Leia asks her son

__"For the most part."__ Kylo replies __"It's weird sleeping somewhere else after so long."__

__"I know you might not want to hear this right now," __Leia begins __"But I do hope that after this is over you'll stay with us."__

__"At this point, that's the plan."__ Kylo says __"I have nowhere else to go. I think I was overthrown because of my conflict if I'm honest."__

__"Just remember, you can't keep ignoring that conflict forever, it will tear you apart."__ Leia sighs

__"I know."__ Kylo replies __"It already has. Everything I've done just seems to come back to haunt me. My father is still with me, even when I try to ignore it, I didn't even have the guts to pull the trigger on you after what I did to my father."__

__"Maybe that's a sign."__ Leia says

__"Maybe."__ Kylo sighs __"There's just so much conflict, I don't know what to do with myself."__  
__  
"Let it go." __Leia says__"There's no point causing yourself suffering. Only you know what you want, and what's best for you. Do whatever your heart tells you."__

__"I don't know what it wants."__ Kylo sighs

__"You'll know."__ Leia says putting a hand on her son's shoulder __"When the time is right."__

__"I hope so" __Kylo replies__"I'm fed up of the conflict now. I'm fed up of battling with myself and not knowing what I want. All I want is this conflict to end."__

__"It will, but don't prolong it. Let destiny take it's course."__ Leia replies reassuringly

Kylo sighs, hoping his mother is right. Rey notices Ben and walks over to him. She smiles warmly and invites him to sit with her, Leia leaves her son with a smile and goes off to do her own duties.  
__  
"I will be going off to train soon, you can join me if you like?" __Rey asks

_"___Sure."__ Kylo replies _"___Thanks."__

Rey leads Kylo off to an open space outside of the base where they could freely train. Kylo takes off his jacket to reveal a black vest top underneath and tosses it aside. They spend a few hours going over lightsaber techniques. Kylo teaches Rey some new lightsaber techniques and Rey shows Kylo some of her own. After a few hours of training, Kylo and Rey retire from training, Rey is panting a little and rather sweaty, but it was obvious the training didn't bother Kylo at all, he came back looking as he did when he went out! Kylo shakes his jacket and throws it over one shoulder so it's resting on his shoulder. Finn hands Rey and Kylo a bottle of water, Rey drinks it like she hasn't had a drink in 3 days. Kylo casually drinks his, rather amused at Rey's turnout.  
__  
"Are you always so worn out after training?"__ Kylo says with an amused look

_"___No" __Rey pants _"___I don't usually have someone to train with though."__

_"___Hmm"__ Kylo laughs a little _"___I can see that!"__

Kylo puts his jacket back on and zips it up.  
__  
"So what are we going to do about Palpatine?"__ Finn asks

__"I have no idea."__ Kylo replies__"Maybe we should ask my mother. She knows more about him than any of us do."__

__"Well, we should go find out!"__ Rey says

Rey, Finn and Kylo go to find Leia. She's in her quarters taking care of some business when Rey knocks on the door. Rey stands back a little and waits for Leia to allow her entry.

__"Come in."__ Leia replies to the knock.

Rey, Kylo and Finn enter the room.

__"We were wondering if you could help us?"__ Kylo asks  
__  
"Well what can I do for you?"__ Leia replies

__"Could you tell us what you know about Emperor Palpatine?"__ Kylo asks  
__  
"It's a shame Luke isn't here.__" Leia says __"He faced the Emperor more than I did. what I do know, of course is that the Emperor is very manipulative. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to take a new apprentice. He will most likely try and turn you Rey, or even try and get you to be his apprentice, Ben. It'll just be a repeat of before, and we don't need so many lost lives. No matter what he offers you. It's all a lie to get you to do his bidding."__

__"Not a chance I'm letting that wrinkly old bag tell me what to do."__ Kylo says confidently

__"I actually agree with Ben."__ Rey replies

__"Glad to hear it."__ Leia says __"When he rose to power the first time, he ultimately reorganised the Republic and Galactic Empire, invoked Martial Law and declares himself Emperor. That's when he took an apprentice by manipulating Anakin Skywalker into joining the Dark Side."__

__"So he did the same as what Snoke did to Ben?"__ Rey asks

__"Essentially, yes."__ Leia replies__"The only reason the Emperor was defeated was because Vader turned on him to save Luke's life."__

__"He was thrown into one of the shafts in the Death Star though?"__ Kylo asks__"How did he survive that? He was definitely alive and well."__

__"You already know Jedi become Force Ghosts once they die."__ Leia replies__"But those on the Dark Side do not become Force Ghosts. In order to be able to 'come back' is if they store their essence in a Holocron. Also, clones is another way to keep a body. They are more so known for attaching their essence to where they died. But if he got on a ship and left the planet, he's probably got clones and his essence is placed in each clone upon death."__

__"So the Emperor is a clone?"__ Kylo asks

__"basically."__ Leia replies__"There's no other way he'd have survived the fall."__

__"When I encountered Luke I remember he stopped himself from falling to the ground using the Force."__ Rey replies__"Could the Emperor have done the same?"__

__"From that height?"__ Leia questions__"I have no idea. Luke knows more about the Force. I never trained so don't know as much."__  
__  
"We have to figure out a way to stop him, and for good."__ Rey says

__"Looks like it!"__ Kylo replies__"This may take a while! Well, until then, we must be ready for whatever Palpatine throws at us."__

__"Agreed."__ Leia replies__"The Force is very out of balance, it needs to be balanced once more. I feel it."__

__"As do I."__ Kylo replies__"The Dark Side has taken over a majority of the Force."__

__"Wouldn't you turning to the Light shift the balance?"__ Poe suddenly pipes up

Kylo turns around to see Poe leaning against the doorframe with a slight smirk.

__"It's not that simple."__ Kylo sighs

__"Sure it is."__ Poe says with a smirk__"More so if you have conflict."__

__"I haven't even had much time to focus on it. More pressing matters are first priority."__ Kylo replies

__"You have much time to train with Rey though don't you?"__ Poe says sounding more jealous than anything

__"I'm not sure why Force users training is a problem?"__ Kylo asks

__"The point is, people are beginning to talk. People are worried about your intentions."__ Poe says__"Basically, if you're going to fight with us, you should consider turning to the Light."__

__"I want the same thing you do."__ Kylo replies

__"Then prove it."__ Poe says__"Leave the Dark Side behind you."__

__"You know it hasn't been easy for me either."__ Kylo sighs__"I understand everyone's concern, but I'm not here to fight you. Turning to the Light is not going to be easy for me, after everything I've done. The Dark Side teaches you to hide all emotions, except anger and hate. I'd have to let in everything else as well and I don't know how I'll take it."__

__"Everything happens for a reason."__ Leia replies__"I have hope that you'll make the right choice. Only you know what you need."__

Kylo smiles at his mother a little and leaves the room. He finds a balcony where he can overlook the afternoon sun. This gives him time to think. Since being at the base he has found that his conflict is stronger. It was expected, but not to this scale. He thinks about his conflict, but thinks about his goal. Kylo thought he could end his conflict by killing his father, but it only made his conflict worse. Kylo knows everyone has a destiny, so what is his? Could this be the starting path of his destiny? Could Ben Solo come back? Would the Resistance accept him? Kylo had so many questions but no answers. One questions only he could answer; Who is Kylo going to be? Kylo Ren or Ben Solo?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise of SkyWalker**

**Chapter 3**

It's been 2 months since Kylo Ren had his conversation with Poe. It's been on his mind for the most part. Not much had been heard from Palpatine, he's been wearily quiet which has put some people on edge. Word has spread throughout the galaxy that Palpatine is back, and it seems everyone is preparing for what could come next. Kylo has finally made his decision as to what side he's going to be on. He's finally ready to come clean with who he's going to be.

Kylo wakes in the early morning sun. He goes about his usual daily routine of showering, getting dressed and meeting Rey and Finn for breakfast. As Kylo, Rey and Finn find a table to sit at, Poe approaches.

_"It's been a while"_ Poe says looking at Kylo_ "Have you made your decision yet?"_

_"Yes."_ Kylo responds

_"And what is your choice?"_ Poe asks

Kylo takes a deep breath_ "I have decided I'm going to join the Light. Saying that, I already have. I prefer Ben now. Now, I don't expect anyone to forgive me, and I'm not asking anyone to do so; But from now on I'm here to fight by your side, not against you. My intentions are not cruel, or dark. I have the same intentions as you."_

_"How do you expect us to know if you're telling the truth?"_ Poe asks_ "We aren't Force sensitive."_

_"I am though."_ Rey replies. She looks at Kylo intently for a few moments then turns to Poe_ "He's with us. I can't feel any darkness within him, just light."_

_"I guess that'll do for now."_ Poe replies just before walking away.

Finally taking their seats at a table, Rey looks at Ben with a smile_ "So, Ben Solo rises again huh?"_

_"Yeah."_ Ben replies_ "I think I was supposed to turn."_

_"destiny has funny ways of showing itself."_ Rey laughs a little

_"I can agree on that one."_ Ben laughs

They all finish up their breakfast and go off for training for a few hours. Ben notices that since announcing his turn, people are becoming a little more comfortable around him. Leia spots her son when he arrives back from training and hugs him. He doesn't question it, he knows why.

_"I'm glad you're back"_ Leia says finally pulling back from the hug.

_"It wasn't easy, but was worth it."_ Ben replies with a smile.

_"Hey, there you are!"_ Rey says walking up to Ben_ "You weren't at the usual training spot?"_

_"Yeah, I know"_ Ben says_ "Sometimes I like to train on my own too... I should have told you, sorry"_

_444444444444444"It's okay!"_ Rey smiles

Ben and Rey go to meet Finn in the ship deck. When they got there Finn came up to them with a huge smile.

_"So, I'm here because I'm planning to train as a pilot."_ Finn says

_"That's great!" Rey exclaims_

Ben flies the Millennium Falcon now. His mother thought it was right for him to fly it. Ben has been making adjustments, minor modifications and making sure the Falcon is ready for anything.  
Ben walks into the Falcon and places his fathers' lucky dice where he felt they belonged. He hung them in the same place his father put them. While hanging them, Ben silently made a vow to never fall to darkness again and vowed to make his father proud. As Ben was finishing up inside the Falcon a call for all personnel to get to battle stations filled the air. Ben stepped out the Falcon to see Resistance members running everywhere trying to be ready for what's coming. Rey, Ben and Finn hurry to find Leia to see what's going on. When they arrive, it speaks for itself. Outside of the base, stands an army of Stormtroopers, and General Hux leading them and Emperor Palpatine standing next to him. Ben walked up to the doors and went to open them, but he hesitated for a moment, looking back at his mother.

_"A lot of people are going to die, here aren't they?"_ Ben asks softly

_"I don't know."_ Leia sighs_ "I have hope that we will win, either way."_

Ben sighs and looks back at the door. He breathes heavily, trying to keep himself together and opens the door. the door opens and Ben stands in the door facing his new enemies for the first time. With a little reluctance, Ben steps out of the door, and pulls his newly built Lightsaber from its hilt.

_"Well well well..."_ Emperor Palpatine looks rather amused_ "The mighty Skywalker blood flows through you. It seems no one of Skywalker blood can be on the Dark Side. They all seem to reject it or turn back eventually."_

_"I guess so"_ Ben replies_ "Nothing can change that."_

_"Are you sure this is your destiny?"_ Palpatine taunts

_"One hundred percent."_ Ben replies_ "Everything happens for a reason, right? So, thank you for allowing me to see who I really am, and what I'm meant to do. I have finally found my place in the galaxy. I will not let the Skywalker name will not die in vain. It won't end with me."_

_"I wouldn't get your hopes up too quickly"_ Palpatine cackles_ "The day is still young."_

_"I always will have hope. I will do what I must, to protect what's mine."_ Ben stands tall

_"You are very much like your parents."_ Palpatine laughs_ "It seems like Luke has also rubbed off on you in his short time of training you."_

_"I guess I learned from the best then."_ Ben replies

_"You're the Master of The Knights of Ren"_ Palpatine says_ "You're worth more here with me."_

_"Not a chance. I'd rather die than turn to the Dark Side again."_ Ben snaps

_"Feisty."_ Palpatine laughs_ "So be it."_

With a look from Palpatine, General Hux signals the Stormtroopers to attack. Ben and Rey ignite their lightsabers. The Stormtroopers let red blaster shots fill the air, Rey and Ben do their best to deflect the shots. When the opportunity arises, Rey and Ben launch their attack and start taking down Stormtroopers. Tie Fighters and X-Wings can be heard filling the air with screeching noises and explosions. As the Resistance do their best to cut through the torrent of Stormtroopers they have to watch as their own die fighting. It's an intense battle that leaving hundreds of people dead, both Resistance and First Order troops. Emperor Palpatine decides to retreat, but the Resistance knew this was only the beginning of what's yet to come.  
The Resistance retreat back into their base which has been damaged by bombs and missiles. Ben slumps down in a corner with his head in his hands.  
_  
"I knew this would happen."_ Ben mutters.

After a few minutes, he lifts his head from his hands and looks up at everyone rushing around not knowing what to do. Ben felt the need to find his mother. He asks but no one's seen her. He becomes increasingly worried and began frantically looking around. Rey seems rather confused as to why Ben was rushing around. Ben came rushing out suddenly calling for a medic.

"_What's happened?" _Rey asks

"_It's my mother." _Ben replies _"She's been injured. Looks like part of the roof came down while she was in there."_

A medic who was available quickly rushed to Leia's aid, with the help of some other members of the Resistance to help pull her out. She's then quickly moved to the medical bay to be treated.

"_I hope she's okay…"_ Rey sighs placing a hand on Ben's shoulder _"All we can do now is hope she pulls through."_

Once Leia is somewhat stable, Ben decides to go and see her. As he enters the room, she weakly pulls a smile. Ben pulls up a chair, and sits next to his mother, and taking her hand.

"_How are you?" _Ben asks

"_I don't want to be the one without hope, but it is not looking good for me." _Leia sighs _"The medics are saying that they can't do anything to help me. I've been injured too badly. I'm not going to make it Ben." _

"_No, there's always something! How did my grandfather survive the injuries he had?!"_

"_He became more machine than man. How he lived wasn't natural. The suffering he felt because of it wasn't meant to happen. He was supposed to die that very day. I don't want to live my life like that. I'm ready to go, because I do have hope that the Resistance will always prevail, and bring balance to the Force once more."_

"_I can't do this alone…"_

"_You will never be alone. I need you to help, and lead these people to victory. I can't do that for them anymore, this is where I need you."_

"_I can't. I'm nowhere near ready for that."_

"_You're more ready than you know, I don't think you'll need me as much as you think you do."_

"_I love you, Ben." _

"_I love you."_

Ben left, not knowing how long his mother had, and no idea what he was supposed to do. She wants HIM to lead the Resistance? While Leia was confident her son could lead the Resistance, Ben felt queasy at the thought. It was too much to handle. He felt he was slowly losing his mind. What happens if Palpatine manipulates him? What if he wants to destroy the Resistance using him? Ben didn't want to take the risk. What if he picked someone else who had the ability to do it?

Would his mother be annoyed though, if he didn't lead the Resistance? Ben wasn't sure what to do. He decided to sleep on it.

Ben woke the next morning to a knock on the door. He pulls himself out of bed and opens the door to see Rey standing before him.

"_I'm sorry to wake you Ben, this is important. I really need to speak to you." _Rey says

"_Come in." _Ben replies closing the door behind him _"Everything okay?"_

"_Not really if I'm honest Ben. It's Leia."_

"_How is she?"_

"_I'm sorry Ben, she passed early this morning."_

"_W-what?!"_

"_I'm so sorry Ben."_

"_I thought she had more time. I didn't think this would happen so soon."_

"_I know, it's hard, but I'm here for you. We all are."_

"_I just didn't want to give up on her. I hoped she'd somehow make it through this."_

"_We will all get through this together, everyone's suffering her loss. But I know that right now she will have wanted us to do the right thing; bring down Palpatine."_

"_I know, I just don't know how to do it." _Ben sighs _"We really need to figure this out."_

"_Well I think we need to get rid of him first and then hope we can find how he came back and stop him before he tries again." _Rey replies _"One way, or another, we will prevail."_

"_I hope so." _Ben replies _"We can't afford another loss like that._

"_No, we can't." _Rey says _"We were not ready for that attack; we must be ready for the next. We can't let him take any more lives."_

"_Agreed." _Ben replies getting to his feet _"It's time to bring a new order to the galaxy."_


	4. Chapter 4

'

'**The Rise of Skywalker**

**Chapter 4**

loss of Leia was a hard pill to swallow for the Resistance. She has guided them, fought with them and helped them do good things.

It's been a hard week for Ben, not only is he dealing with his own grief, but he's got the opportunity of leading the Resistance weighing on his shoulders. Ben is more certain than ever to be ready for the next attack. Too many lives have been lost already.

Ben had an idea. He decided to follow Luke and try to raise the Jedi Order once again. There weren't many Jedi left, and Jedi could really help when It comes to keeping the balance. Ben knew he wasn't a Jedi Master, but what else could he do? As far as Ben knew there were no other Jedi Masters. He didn't have much choice.

Word of Leia's death spread quickly, Palpatine soon heard the news and realised that the Resistance has no leader, for now. Palpatine is more determined now than ever to end the Resistance, with no leader, the Resistance isn't as strong as it should be. That is why Ben Solo must decide if he will take up the role of general to strengthen the Resistance once more.

"_Hey, how are you handling things?" _Rey asks approaching Ben

"_I'm not sure." _Ben sighs _"It's so much to deal with all at once. I mean, we have no leader and it's been left on my shoulders. I don't know if I'm ready for this."_

"_I think you're ready." _Rey smiles _"She chose you for a reason, she saw potential in you. She knows you can lead us to victory, and I believe her."_

"_it just all feels like it's happening too soon." _Ben sighs

"_I know, but we need a leader, Ben." _Rey replies _"If Palpatine thinks we have no leader; he will target us knowing we are not as powerful without a leader."_

"_I didn't think of that…" _ Ben shakes his head _"I have to do this… I must become the leader. I cannot risk him attacking us while having no leader."_

"_You won't ever be alone in this" _Rey replies _"We are all here to here to help you."_

"_Thank you, Rey" _Ben smiles a little _"I appreciate the help."_

"_Come on, I think we've got an Emperor to kill." _Rey says with a smirk

Ben meets with a few Resistance members to talk about what they could do. They must put an end to the Emperors reign.

"_Well, we know that the Emperor has a way of coming back, since he was supposed to be dead. So, there's a chance he could come back after we kill him. Which is why we need to find out how he's come back and stop him from doing it again." _Ben says

"_Could the Death Star have anything inside that he could have used? It's where he died right?" _Rey asks

"_Well, yes. He was thrown down one of the shafts of the Death Star." _Ben replies _"But I'm not sure if anything like that would have been left on the Death Star, I assume he would have taken whatever brings him back with him. To protect it."_

"_Could we actually still search the ruins of the Death Star? If it's still around?" _Finn asks

"_The Death Star's ruins are on Endor, but most of the Death Star is submerged in water." _Ben replies _"Meaning we wouldn't be able to properly search it. We would only be able to search the small section that isn't submerged."_

"_Is there another location he could have hidden anything?" _Finn asks

"_Not that I'm aware." _Ben replies _"I am assuming he will have it with him. He will probably try and task General Hux with bringing him back."_

"_So, we need to kill the Emperor, and then find whatever can bring him back, and stop Hux from being able to do so." _Rey says

"_And we need to destroy the device bringing him back." _Ben says, _"The Emperor will not prevail in what he's trying to do."_

"_So, we have a new leader then?" _Poe says looking at Ben

"_Yes, we do." _Ben replies with a smile _"I realised that if the Emperor found out we had no leader; he would target us, and I cannot risk losing others due to something like that. If anyone is lost, they went down a hero and will always be remembered. This is a war we must end."_

"_Agreed" _Rey smiles

"_So, everyone on board?" _Ben asks

Everyone nods in agreement and the group split for the evening.


End file.
